


【锤基】斯德哥尔摩（8）

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 现代AU，严重双黑化，连环杀手锤×心理学家基严重OOC，私设成山，三观不正，完全为了自爽，剧情为主，感情线可开放式看待，并无任何心理学知识考据，题目与文无关，只是为了好听，作者智商不够因此没有逻辑，全是bug还请宽容文章采用三种不同视角交叠描写，视角有注明
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】斯德哥尔摩（8）

The Liar.  
刀尖接触皮肤和骨骼的感觉是截然不同的，一个像是倾斜而出的顺滑音乐，而另一种则是曲谱间短暂的休止符。  
对于有的人类究竟为什么会痴迷于同类相残一直没有什么真正确切的定论，但或许那只是个潘多拉的宝盒，只是天生的、纯粹的好奇，人类研究定理，解密自然，飞向太空，探索宇宙，那是向外扩展的好奇心，而割破皮肤，剖开腹腔，触摸内脏，品尝血液……那也只是一种向内探索的好奇本能罢了。  
内脏的感觉是柔软的，捧在手中有点像油，似乎又有种纯粹的温暖感，可以让人类回溯子宫，那是在我们出生前就深刻在记忆里的回忆，痛苦、血液、痉挛和挣扎，一切洗礼最后都会在人类心中留下印象，并在某一个时刻突然地找上门来。  
哺乳动物与蛙类或鸟类不同，它们身上带着一种更加真实的生命的庄严感，这种神圣的定位伴随着膻腥的味道，因为越往下走才越是进化——你什么时候见到过拥有烦恼的草履虫？  
只可惜，真正领悟到这一点的人并不多。  
这也很正常，毕竟能够体会到极致快乐的人，永远是少数的。

The Jury.  
不知过了多久，Thor终于停下了手头的事情，通常来说，他更喜欢在工作时维持着对象的生命，让他的受害者坚持得足够长，那才是乐趣所在。但他并不介意为Loki破这一次例——第一次，难免下手没有轻重，会出一些不可避免的意外，Thor能够理解。他没有尽兴，不过没关系，他在另一种意义上获得了满足感。  
等明天深夜，他将会带着这具尸体随机在城市里选择一处地方丢弃，又或者干脆丢在湖里，他才不会留下一些规律性来给条子们提供线索，他只是在找乐子，不是麻烦。也许他还会在男人的脸上盖上一块布，这人总会有一两个仇家的，如果幸运，警察们会沿着熟人作案的错误路线走上那么一两天。如果他吸毒，那就更好了，把一切都栽赃给毒贩永远是最简便的方法。  
在Thor收拾房间的过程中，Loki始终坐在角落里的地面上一言未发，他蜷着腿，双手搭在膝盖上，却悬在空中，像是这样就感觉不到他指间凝固着的血液了一样。他抬着头，双眼始终直勾勾地盯着灰暗的天花板，在那里盘旋着两只黑色的蚊蝇，猝然又消失在通风口的背后了。  
移动桌子的声音终于停止了，Loki感到一道阴影将自己笼罩，于是他转动眼珠，将视线落到正站在自己面前的Thor身上。  
Thor对他伸出手，毫不嫌弃他身上四处已经氧化发黑的黏糊糊血迹。Loki愣了一下，缓缓抬起右手放到他的掌心里。Thor笑了一声，发力将Loki从地上拉起来，带着他离开这里，回到二楼的卧室，Loki跟在他身边，被Thor带进了浴室。卫生间不大，挤着两个男人显得有些狭小，这让Loki感到有点尴尬——不过这是好现象，再细微的感情回归也比思绪空白要强，这能够重塑生活的真实感。  
Loki摸不透Thor举动的意图，只能茫然地盯着他看，他向后退了一步，打算把这里完全让给Thor率先使用。但Thor却拦住了他，他的手放在他的腰上，阻止了他继续远离，那双蓝色的眼睛里写着一点漫不经心的警告，但口吻却一如既往是关怀的：“你需要洗个澡。”  
Loki低头看了看一团糟的自己，没有反驳，在某一些瞬间，Loki几乎就要相信Thor是真的在关心自己了，他可以饿死他、杀死他、囚禁他、折磨他，但却并没有这么做，就连刚刚这种和死亡离得最近的时刻，危机都与他擦身而过。Loki开始有些看不懂Thor了，但他还并不想真的提出疑问，如果这真的是什么不能点破的廉价魔法，Loki只希望它能够维持得再长一点。  
在宣布了命令之后，Thor直接就投入了动作，他开始解开Loki身上衣服的扣子。Loki只是象征性地抗拒了一下便放弃了，无论如何他也不可能拒绝Thor的任何要求，于是他只是顺从地站在原地，任由Thor脱下他身上已被鲜血浸满的衬衫和裤子，随手丢到篮子里去等待焚化。Loki本能地侧过身去，背对着Thor，没人能习惯在陌生人面前袒露身体，尤其还是在这种情况下。  
“进去。”Thor拉开浴房的门，在Loki肩上推了一下，于是Loki便跨进了玻璃浴房中，墙壁的回声很好，这让Loki能够更加清晰听到自己破碎呼吸声的回响，他都没有发现自己竟然一直在下意识地屏住呼吸，直到被窒息感吞没才小口地喘上一声气。Loki抬起手将身体贴上壁砖，冰冷的触感通过掌心和膝盖传导进身体，让Loki忍不住打了个寒颤。  
他侧过头越过肩膀向后看去，Thor也在脱自己身上的衣服，他直接将已经看不出颜色的短袖从头上扯下去，然后开始低头解皮带。即使粘着血迹，也能看出他身上的每一块肌肉都十分发达，匀称又健美，因此能够带给他十足的压迫感和权力位，如果这样的人不是杀人犯，那便一定是能令女人们趋之若鹜的天神，也许两个都是，因为你永远也不知道生活中擦身而过的哪个人在黑暗中会化身为最可怖的恶魔。  
Loki移开视线，他听见Thor在他身后走进淋浴间，关上了门，哪怕他们之间并未发生身体接触，Loki也能隐约感受到从Thor炽热躯体上传来的阵阵热度，他的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，同时变得更加敏感。Thor并没有注意到这点，他越过Loki的肩膀去拧开了花洒，冷水从上方倾泻而出，地面的白色瓷砖上立刻积起了一小片赤红的的水渍。Thor向前靠了靠，用自己的后背替Loki挡住过凉的水流，又调整了两下，才让水温来到适宜的区间。  
因为突然的靠近，Thor被打湿的长发落在Loki的肩膀上，贴在了他的肩头，和Loki的黑色头发混在一起。Loki下意识合了合双眼，他的后背能感受到Thor胸膛的热度，他跳动的心脏，以及……他略微抬头的阴茎。  
有的时候，运动会让男性变得兴奋起来，似乎健身、竞技与汗水可以化作性欲的代名词一样，很显然，因为刚刚的杀戮，Thor兴奋了。Loki努力想要忘记这点，又向前靠了靠，倚在玻璃幕墙上，试图屏蔽身后的一切。

The Butcher.  
Thor对此也满不在乎，并没有想去理会这股不知从何而起的欲望的念头，他只是认真地歪着头，替Loki冲洗着身上的血迹。他的指尖带茧，在Loki的腰间和肩胛骨上滑动的时候，不由得引起了Loki的阵阵战栗，那种感觉非常奇异，痛苦、恐惧与温柔的爱抚揉杂在同一件事物里，就好像在与刀锋做爱，或是在悬崖边射精一样。Loki禁不住倒吸了一口冷气，将额头也贴在玻璃墙上，凉意为他带回一点理智，但蒸腾起的水雾已经让幕墙变得茫白一片，看不甚清外界的事物，仿佛隔绝着什么暧昧的秘密，却又若隐若现。  
在Loki断断续续的喘息声间，Thor静默着抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤，血水淅淅沥沥地滴落在地面上，打着旋消失在排水孔的黑暗之中，颜色也变得越来越淡。Thor的嘴唇徘徊在Loki的肩侧和颈后，很近，近到Loki都能够察觉到他的呼吸，但他却什么也没做，仿佛这只是一场单纯的沐浴罢了。  
突然，Thor停下了动作，像发现了猎物的野兽一样眯起了眼睛，他的呼吸瞬间变得粗重，因为他找到了他一直在寻找的答案，关于Loki身上的，那股自始至终在吸引着他，让他觉得他们来自同一个世界的气质究竟从何而来的真相。他即将得到他的奖赏，那个他小心翼翼地探查了这么久，终于窥见了边角的结论。  
Thor抬手抚摸上Loki的右侧后背上的一处旧伤疤，虽然伤痕已经愈合多年，只能隐约看得见一点褐色的边痕，但Thor再清楚不过那些是什么了。  
那是被烟头烫过的痕迹，旁边还有几道颇深的刀痕，像只翼翅碎裂的蝴蝶一样停留在Loki的肩头上，颤翅欲飞。  
“这是谁做的？”Thor一边用指肚抚摸着那里，一边问出了那个他早就知道答案的问题。  
在被触碰疤痕的瞬间，Loki的眼睛立刻睁大了，所有的谨慎和畏惧都被他抛到了脑后去。Loki猛地转过身去，用力甩掉Thor放在他背上的手，狠狠地甩了他一巴掌。击打的声音在狭小的浴室里显得格外清凉，被带起的水珠溅到了玻璃墙壁上，留下一道血渍一样的水痕。刚刚的动作完全处于本能的反应，Loki用了十成力，他的手掌立刻火辣辣地疼了起来。随后他突然意识到了自己做了什么，咬住了嘴唇，后退了半步，用后背抵住了墙壁，紧张地蜷起了手指。  
Thor的头被那一掌打得偏了过去，他似乎咬破了一点舌尖，因为他尝到了铁锈的味道，但他却没有忽略在那一瞬间Loki眼底的色彩，那是愤怒、恼怒、深不见底的恨意……和痛苦，那些和他如出一辙的，再熟悉不过的情感。  
这是这么久以来，Loki头一次明确对Thor表示了反抗，但奇怪的是，Thor却像什么都没有发生一样摸了摸Loki的后颈，深深地注视着他，时间久到Loki就快以为他要吻下来了。但他并没有那么做，只是扳过Loki的头，让他去看自己裸露的胸膛。在水流的冲刷了，Loki隐约能看见数道无法消弭的鞭打痕迹，还有陈年的烫伤与利器划过的伤痕。  
“别怕，”Thor摸着Loki的脸，又重复了一遍，“是谁？”  
Loki注视着Thor的双眼，依旧没有回答，但这一次却少了几分抗拒，他试探着伸出指尖，轻轻地按了一下Thor身上的伤痕，垂下了睫毛。  
于是Thor低头去吻了他。  
那天晚上，他们谁都没有率先说话，但是Loki的手腕并没有再被镣铐束缚住，而Thor用自己的手臂环住Loki的腰，抱着他睡了整整一夜。  
TBC.


End file.
